


你是我的猎物-公交车

by QxH



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: 代发作者老福特id: 谢不周
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 27





	你是我的猎物-公交车

h（2）

东植看着眼前的照片不知道说什么好，“考虑清楚了吗？”徐仁宇坐在沙发旁办公，好像在说今天该谁丢垃圾这种小事。

“变态！”照片里的自己失神的样子，一看就是被操的，眼角还带着泪。“我不会穿的！”

“哦？”徐仁宇终于转过头看着东植，“如果你不答应，明天这些照片，会发到你的公司、父母、邻居，所有人都会看到你被操哭的样子。”

合上笔记本，徐仁宇轻柔地摸了摸东植的头顶，软软的，就像他这个人一样，他知道东植一定会答应的。

东植扯了扯裙边，这是一套学生制服，白色的衬衫被扎进裙子里，衬衫领口处还有个可爱的红色小领带，百褶裙刚好到膝盖上面。短短的卷发被扎成了小辫，带着黑色贝雷帽、背上书包的东植，远远看，就像一个刚放学的短发女学生。

公交车来了，刚刚抬腿准备迈上车门阶梯，被放在后穴里的小东西就往里挪动一下。

“小妹妹？没事吧”开车的司机大叔皱着眉头，好心地问道，“现在学校怎么回事，学习压力那么大……”东植轻轻摇了摇头，硬撑着向车尾走去。

幸好是末班车，人不多，甚至说很少，东植坐在最后一排，默默念着公交车的速度能再快一点。

“嗯，”公交车颠簸了一下，东植下意识地哼出声，听到自己甜腻的声音赶忙抬头，车上的人已经下得差不多了。

离得最近的就是车门那个戴着口罩的男人，看他没什么动作，东植觉得他应该没听到。

假装低下头玩手机，东植希望自己的注意力不要再集中到后穴里的东西上了。

后穴里的东西突然动了，隐秘地传来“嗡嗡”的响声。怎，怎么回事？东植记得明明在出门之前，徐仁宇帮自己关掉了的。

东植咬住自己的嘴唇，跳蛋轻轻地在后穴里震动着，好痒。终于忍不住把手伸进自己的裙底，东植正准备再进去一点，把东西拿出来。

手被抓住了，刚刚还站在车门旁的口罩男就坐在自己旁边，东植眼眶里包满了泪水，看东西有点模糊，只想到自己被发现了。

男人一只手把东植的手抓出来，另一只手挑开内裤边，不知道是精液还是后穴里的水，内裤有些润了。

“不要”，东植用力推着眼前的男人，但是本来就被玩的腿软，一只手的力气怎么比得过。

东植不敢大声求救，只好任由男人的手玩弄着自己的后穴，被陌生人指奸的感觉又屈辱又刺激，东植不知道此时是爽多一点还是羞耻多一点。

男人手指很长，指甲刚好到指尖，稍稍一弯就可以轻易地刮弄穴肉，东植被玩得夹紧了双腿。

跳蛋和手指不一样的感觉让东植的后穴发痒，想要什么更大的东西来填满它。男人见东植没有继续反抗，另一只手把衬衫从裙子里扯出来，顺着腰线摸上去。

乳头挺着时不时摩擦着少女内衣的表面，男人解开后背的暗扣，用拇指轻轻揉捻着东植的乳尖。

“想要吗？”男人终于出声了，果然是徐仁宇。东植忍不住自己的眼泪，“我就知道是你，变态”

“如果不是我呢？”徐仁宇的手突然加重，如潮水般的快感让东植措不及防，“这样都可以射吗？”

“前辈，想要”刚刚射完的东植语气有些懒洋洋的，东植知道叫徐仁宇“前辈”他一定会狠狠地操哭自己，虽然累，但很爽。

“坐到我身上来”徐仁宇把手指从后穴拿出来，指尖粘腻，东植慢慢地撑起自己，坐到徐仁宇的大腿上。

“张嘴，舔”东植听话地张开嘴，舌头舔弄着手指，徐仁宇还不满意，手指轻夹住东植的舌头，指尖磨蹭着敏感的舌根。

唾液从嘴角流出，东植望着车顶的天窗，衣衫半解，粉色的少女内衣从衬衫里滑出，白色的衬衫遮不住挺立的乳头露出一个小凸点。

后穴的跳蛋还在震动着，但没有内裤的阻拦已经快要掉出来了，穴口的软肉被震得一阵舒爽。

徐仁宇终于忍不住，解开自己的运动裤绳，用早已经硬得不行的阴茎顶弄着东植的臀间。

“轻，轻一点”阴茎终于插进去了，东植的脚趾都爽到蜷缩起来。坐着的姿势让徐仁宇很容易插到最深处，东植忍不住嘴边破碎的呻吟声，“太深了，前，前辈，慢一点”

“之前说了的吧，不准动后面”徐仁宇还是很生气，出门之前告诉过他，无论怎么样他自己都不准碰。

“前辈，好爽，操的我”东植知道说什么样的话能让徐仁宇高兴，“嗯？这样呢？”徐仁宇重重地向上挺了挺。

“不要，太深了”东植又快哭了，这样的姿势快感来的太猛烈了，自己一时有些承受不了。

“刚刚又说爽，现在又怪我”徐仁宇两只手兜着东植的臀瓣，浅浅地在穴口抽插着。

突然失去了阴茎，后面空落落的，东植下意识地收缩穴口，“还会勾引人了，嗯？”徐仁宇的声音听着很温柔，但身体的动作却一点也不温柔。

东植被弄得不上不下的，很是难受，“仁宇，求你了”，哭唧唧的语气让徐仁宇很是受用，“回家会有惩罚的，答应吗？”徐仁宇已经想好下次干什么了。

“好”东植已经管不了那么多了，他现在只想要徐仁宇狠狠地操弄自己。

跳蛋被徐仁宇绑到了东植的乳尖上，带动着乳头轻轻震动，向后弓腰想要躲开，这也太过了。徐仁宇牢牢地掌住东植的腰，往下一压，阴茎对着穴口，重新插了进去。

肿胀的阴茎随着徐仁宇的操干用力抽插着，放在腰际的手正掰着东植的两条腿，这样的体位让东植爽的发颤。

“舒服吗？”徐仁宇这时候还要让东植把自己的感受说出来，但东植并不想回答，只是沉溺在沉沉浮浮的快感中。

“嗯？”徐仁宇对于他的沉默有所不满，突然重重一顶，东植像触电般一抖，乳白的精液射在前面座椅的靠背上。

“你给别人弄脏了，怎么办呢？”徐仁宇还是认真地在后穴里抽插，不管做过多少次，东植还是感叹徐仁宇持久的腰力。

“去舔干净。”东植直直地看着眼前的精液，呆愣了几秒，伸出舌头乖乖地把座椅舔干净了。徐仁宇见状又是一阵狠命的抽插，东植已经没什么力气了，像个布娃娃似的受人摆弄。

顺着阴茎，精液从穴口流出来，东植的裙子已经被蹂躏得不成样子，但徐仁宇还是给他套上了，勉强看不出什么，东植被半抱着下了车，冷风一吹，东植有了几分意识，“下次我们别在外面了”，说话得语气还有些颤抖，可能是刚刚叫的厉害了，声音沙沙的。

“好”此刻身心满足的徐理事往自己的方向拢了拢披在东植身上的外套，慢慢地走回家。


End file.
